shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 2: Monastery
'Level 2: Monastery i's the second level of Shadow Warrior Classic expansion Wanton Destruction. Synopsis Lo Wang find a monastery now in control of Zilla's forces. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # After climbing the stairs all the way to the Bronze key chamber, just before entering the room is a fake painting that you can jump through. # After riding the elevator and entering the first door, look for a small painting to your left. This one is also fake, so jump through it and navigate the tight space. Once outside you'll be credited the secret. # Don't leave the area yet! From the last secret, look for a ledge you can jump to towards the building you just emerged from. From the ledge you'll reach a small corridor with a teleporter, which will take you to a very secret area with loads of goodies. # Ride the elevator back up and follow the corridor to continue the level. On the way, you should see two rooms with Coolies in them and a closed garden area in the middle. Use the wall decoration in the first room you come across and run to the other room where the grating slides to give access to the garden. However, this is not yet the secret! From the garden, drop down to the lower level. Traverse the corridor until the end where there's a painting and the sound of an anime girl bathing. Jump into the painting to finally reach the secret. # As soon as you come across the switch you shot earlier to make the door slide, jump over the nearby wall (into the water). Instead of swimming through the water, it's easier to emerge and look for a small path through the bushes, where there's an old lady and a well. Dive down straight in the well to get both the secret and the Fortune Cookie. # When in the room with the Silver key, use the Buddha statue and a nearby portrait will drop, revealing the secret. # In the room after using the Silver key, go to the left corridor and look at the wall behind you for a stone decoration. Jump and use it to make the one in the symmetrical opposite corridor open. run to it (it's time-based) and jump into the hole to get the secret. # When you cross the small bridge on your way to the Red key, notice the big room near you. This room's door can only be opened from the inside. So, you'll need to jump into the room from the bridge to gain access to it. Once inside, the paper panel closest to the door can be opened, revealing the secret. # Don't go away from the last secret! Go to the border close to the Fortune Cookie and look below for a ledge with some Rail Gun rods. Drop down to it (don't jump or you'll take even more damage) to get credited the secret. # Once again, don't take the teleporter away from the secret! Instead, look below, near the edge of the ledge, to spot a tiny ledge you can drop down to. Do so (once again, don't jump or you'll take even more damage), and follow the ledge into a secret cave, which is the secret. # (Secret level entrance) Inside the last secret, one of the paths will take you to the Secret Exit. Gallery Level 2: Monastery\Gallery Category:Wanton Destruction Levels